Afterparty -Destiel
by the.official.sophie.m
Summary: Destiel Fanfiction. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Ruby, and a girl go to a party. But, later on, Dean and Cas throw their own party. You'll know why it's called afterparty hehe ;) 2nd published story! please read & review, lol I have so many sinning points bc I published & typed this fanfic on a Sunday XD anyways bye, hope u like the story :)


Sam and Dean were washing the Impala. "Sam, Where's Cas?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, I think he went to a store," Sam answered. "Oh look, there he is,"

Castiel came back, but this time, he was with a girl. She had slightly curled brown hair and blue eyes. Dean had a look of jealousy on his face. "Who are you?" Dean asks the girl.

"I'm Anna. I ran into Castiel at the store," she had a friendly and frail voice.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam."

"Hi," Sam said, slightly smiling.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one," smirked Dean.

"Thank you," replied Anna.

"Well actually, I was talking about the angel but, you're pretty fine too,"

"I was invited to a party at the bar and I was told that I could bring a few friends. Would you guys care to join me tonight?" offered Anna.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there," Sam assured.

A few hours later, everyone headed to the party. Sam was with Ruby, and Castiel came with Anna. Down, Dean sat by the chairs all alone, holding a glass of beer. Swirling the glass, the liquid spun. Then, Castiel approached him. "Dean," Cas said.

"Cas," Dean turned around and did a half smile. "I thought you were with Anna." Castiel looks at Dean. "No, I am not with Anna. She just came with me to this party. We just met today, we barely know each other. There is nothing more than that. There are other people that I care way more about than her,"

"Well, alright. How do you say we ditch this joint and do something better?" Dean smirked.

Dean and Castiel went outside and headed to the back of the bar in an alley. Dean pounded Castiel on the wall, hard. He denuded Cas' trenchcoat and his white collared shirt, slowly stripping his pants off. "I'll break you, angel. I'll break you real hard." Dean said. Dean thrusted into Castiel pushing harder and harder. "I am hungry," complained Castiel. "Don't worry, because dinner's about to be served,"

Castiel bent down and grabbed ahold of Dean's cock and began sucking it. He sucked hard, enjoying it real well. They moaned loudly, but kept sucking. Dean's cock switched into Castiel's warm, tight, asshole. Dean began to cum. Then, Anna and the others began to wonder where Dean and Castiel went.

"Where's my boyfriend?" wondered Anna.

"Cas is not your boyfriend." stated Sam.

"Well, I like to think he is," says Anna.

"Whatever. Let's just go find them," Sam, Ruby, and Anna looked around the bar to find Dean and Castiel. They couldn't find them anywhere so, they decided to look outside. Sam squinted his eyes and looked at Dean and Castiel from a distance. "Is that.. them?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure, I don't see his trenchcoat," replied Anna.

"Well, we can go check," suggests Ruby. They walk closer to the alley and find Dean and Castiel being 'busy'. "You guys done yet, or what?"

"Dean!" shouted Sam, as Dean ended his kiss with Castiel.

"Sammy, it's not what it looks like." denied Dean.

"Not what it looks like?!"

"Well sorry, I got a little bored in there," said Dean.

"You were having an affair? Without me?!" cried Anna.

"He was never with you. He was always mine. Only mine," Dean says, sounding slightly aggravated.

"I loved you, Castiel." sincered Anna.

"He didn't love you back. He barely knew you!" Dean raised his voice.

"Yes. I am sorry to say that is true. I only had and felt these feelings whenever I was with Dean," agreed Castiel.

"Ugh whatever!" whined Anna as she left. Sam put his hand over his eyes, not wanting to see Dean and Castiel's naked bodies. "Let's go," he says, turning around and walking away. Ruby manages a small laugh, and leaves with Sam. Dean and Castiel continued to have fun in their own little party, and it was the best afterparty that they ever had.


End file.
